The 10 World's Wonders (A!)
"The 10 World's Wonders" is the twentieth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Director Fury, - Agent Jasper Sitwell said looking at a screen. –We have some strange activity coming from East Harlem. – -What kind of radiation? – deputy director Maria Hill asked. -Similar to the one from New Mexico, - Agent Phil Coulson said. -And ionic… There are ions there too… - Sitwell finished. -Send the Avengers. – Fury said. –All of them. – Meanwhile, in an underground base, Enchantress made Baron Zemo aware of the same activity. -Hmmm… Alright, Cowl, Gargoyle, Whiplash, Executioner and you, Enchantress, go and make sure it’s nothing we should worry about. – Zemo ordered. The Avengers arrived at East Harlem first, and they were surprised to see Wonder Man there. -Williams! – Tony Stark exclaimed. -How are you here?! We thought you would die without Zemo’s antidote! – Captain America said. -I would have died if Eir, the Asgardian wouldn’t have helped me! – Simon explained. -How do you know her?! – Thor exclaimed. -The Enchantress teleported me to Asgard, where Heimdall found me, took me to Eir and she healed me! – -Well, that’s amazing news! – the Wasp clapped. -After what you did last time for us… - Rogers said. –I think you deserve a place on our team… What do you say, Wonder Man? – -I accept! – Wonder Man smiled, but the happiness didn’t last long, because soon enough, the Masters of Evil appeared. -Simon!!! – Enchantress covered her mouth. –Wh-What are you doing here?! – -I thought you had sent him REALLY far away… - Skurge looked down at the blonde Asgardian. -Well… - -She sent me to Asgard. – Williams explained. -You did what?! – Executioner shouted. –Anyway hun, I will take care of him and Thor both at once!!! – But Wonder Man punched Skurge and Thor hit him with his Mjolnir, stunning him. -I think we will need some help… - Amora whispered, and casted a spell over Hulk. -What is Bruce doing?! – Black Widow asked. -I think the Enchantress is controlling him! – Agent Barton (aka Hawkeye replied. Without giving them time to react, Grey Gargoyle tried to petrify Wonder Man, but his ionic enhancement made him invulnerable to petrification. -I’m sorry but that doesn’t work with me, fella. – Meanwhile, Giant Man was trying to hold the green Gamma monster back. -Jan, take care of this please, I can’t hold him back much longer without hurting him! – -Hurt me? No ant folk can hurt the Hulk!!! – Hulk shouted punching Pym. Whiplash tried to whip Black Panther but he dodged Vanko’s attack. The Wasp stung the Gargoyle flew all around the Enchantress, and as she was wasp size, he petrified the Asgardian instead of her, taking Hulk back to normal. Banner picked Crimson Cowl up and tossed him away, giving him no chance to come back. Iron Man electrocuted Whiplash, making his suit go haywire. Grey Gargoyle un-petrified the Enchantress and she teleported them all away. -That was some really nice teamwork! – Captain America said. -Since you joined the team, Simon, we are being more powerful than ever! – Agent Romanoff added. -I agree! – Janet exclaimed. -I think we all do. – Hank Pym concluded. -Eh… - Hawkeye whispered, not loud enough for anyone to listen. -Let’s go back to the Helicarrier to tell everyone that you’re back as a real Avenger this time! – Stark said. Some minutes after, the defeated Masters of Evil showed up in Zemo’s underground base. -Wonder Man is alive?!?!?! – Helmut Zemo shouted. -Yes, sir. – Executioner murmured. –The Enchantress only sent him to Asgard. – -Why did you do that, Asgardian? – -Because I know deep inside he’s evil… - Amora lied. -Oh, that’s why he betrayed us last time?! – Fixer exclaimed from behind. -He… He was confused! – -This is your last mistake, Enchantress. – Zemo warned and walked away, while the blonde Asgardian tried to delete every small feeling of mortal love she was feeling towards Wonder Man. Gallery WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger! RoughRelationships.png|Thor and Wonder Man vs Executioner. WronglyAngry.png|"What is Bruce doing?!" NotWithMeFella.png|"That doesn’t work with me, fella." AntFolksCanHurt.png|"I can’t hold him back much longer without hurting him!" WakandanDodging.png|Black Panther vs Whiplash. Whoops!.png|Grey Gargoyle accidentally petrifying the Enchantress. TossingCowl.png|Hulk tossing Crimson Cowl away. ElectrifiedonaWhip.png|Iron Man vs Whiplash. Episode Guide Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Pierre Duval (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Justin Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ivan Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maria Hill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One